


Desde un Principio

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus debe partir a Siberia por órdenes del Patriarca y Milo no tardará en comprender los verdaderos motivos detrás de la separación. SagaxMiloxCamus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde un Principio

—¿Te marchas hoy? –dije al interceptar a Camus en el pasillo principal de mi Templo.

Lo que en un principio fue mera curiosidad se convirtió en nerviosismo al ver que llevaba consigo su equipaje. Aquella mañana el Patriarca le había ordenado ir a Siberia para entrenar a un muchacho finlandés. La noticia fue repentina e irremediable, y en mi desazón me conforté con la idea que aún podría compartir una tarde más con mi amigo.

Sin embargo, los planes de Camus eran diferentes, y decidió alejarse a tan sólo unas horas desde que me anunciara su partida.

—Su Santidad me pidió ir a Siberia cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué? ¿El niño no puede esperar un día más? Deja eso —estiré mis manos hacia su equipaje—. Pensé que cenaríamos juntos. Podrás irte mañana en la mañana.

—No es necesario. Quiero llegar hoy para organizarlo todo.

—Entonces, quédate sólo por un par de horas; no puedes irte así nada más.

Camus apretó los labios y sus cejas se fruncieron por unos instantes. Irritado por mi insistencia, no dudó en hacerme comprender el motivo de su rápida despedida.

—Estará bien, Milo. Es más fácil así.

Mi corazón, ya herido, se estrujó aún más al comprender que todas las ilusiones de las que hacía varios meses vivía, no tendrían oportunidad de hacerse realidad. Era imposible ignorar que nuestra amistad comenzaba a transformarse en algo diferente: las pláticas se hacían cada vez más largas, las miradas más intensas y los roces menos disimulados. Tenía la seguridad de que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que una chispa detonara lo que ya desde hace tiempo esperaba.

Aunque me entristeció el saber que se alejaría, confié en que la distancia tan sólo retrasaría el cambio en nuestra relación. No obstante, al escuchar el resignado tono en sus palabras, entendí que decidió rendirse antes de siquiera intentarlo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté a sabiendas de que ninguna respuesta podría satisfacerme.

—Es más fácil así —repitió—. Más seguro.

Cegado, fallé en comprender lo que realmente sucedía y seguí insistiendo.

—Al menos me visitarás, ¿no es así?

Él negó solemnemente con la cabeza.

—No creo que me sea posible.

—Entonces, yo iré a visitarte.

Una burlona aunque tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Eres muy ingenuo al creer que él te dejará ir.

—¿Su Santidad? Él lo entenderá.

—Por supuesto que lo entiende —contuvo una apagada risa—. ¿No lo ves, Milo? Él lo entiende todo, es por eso que me envía a Siberia.

La acusación del Patriarca me pareció absurda. Pensé que un hombre como él no podría pensar de esa forma; no podría ser tan egoísta.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Eres tú el que no sabe nada —armándose de paciencia, cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente—. Aunque supongo que él no tardará en explicártelo.

—Incluso si así fuera —aseguré, acercándome a él hasta que casi no quedó espacio entre nosotros—, yo nunca…

—Suficiente —interrumpió—. No creas que tendrás otra opción.

Susurré su nombre y descansé mi frente sobre la suya. Él rompió el contacto al instante y repitió su mantra una vez más.

—Será más fácil así. Sólo así estaremos a salvo.

Alzó el rostro y, por última vez, me dedicó su tierna sonrisa.

—Nos volveremos a ver, amigo mío.

Dio media vuelta y con pasos lentos salió del Octavo Templo y, antes de que pudiese hundirme en mi soledad, una débil presencia me alertó; se trataba de uno de los guardias que traía un mensaje para mí.

El Patriarca solicitaba mi presencia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se me ordenó que lo esperara en una habitación escondida al final de un laberinto de pasillos y columnas. Mientras más avanzaba, más me hundía en la penumbra, y más me preguntaba los motivos detrás de la inesperada audiencia.

Aunque nunca antes me había adentrado a los salones privados del Patriarca, me fue fácil reconocer la puerta por la que debía cruzar. Una pequeña antorcha iluminaba a medias una blanca puerta de madera con dintel dorado. Pensando que no habría nadie en el cuarto, me tomé la libertad de entrar sin aviso.

La penumbra cubría la habitación a tal punto que me fue imposible reconocer algo en su interior. Abrumado por la oscuridad, decidí tomar la antorcha del pasillo para alumbrarme con ella hasta que llegase el Patriarca. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese salir del cuarto, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Supe que no se trataba de un ataque porque, aunque fue sólo por un instante, pude reconocer el largo brazo del Patriarca extinguiendo el único rastro de luz que se colaba a la habitación.

Escuché su ronca risa mientras se acercaba a mí. Acto seguido, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, y fue sólo hasta ese instante que acepté que las acusaciones de Camus eran más que ciertas.

—Mi Santo de Escorpio.

Despejó mis cabellos con su rostro, vertiendo el rango a mi oído. La calidez de su aliento me hizo notar que no llevaba consigo su máscara, y sus brazos, apresándome con fuerza, me hicieron perder el aliento.

—Maestro —susurré mientras un par de labios se posaban en mi cuello—, por favor. Acaba de irse.

A pesar del temor que me infundía el Patriarca, en esos momentos creí que podía clamar misericordia. Un par de días, tres a lo más, y podría hacerme a la idea de mis nuevas obligaciones para con él. No podía ser tan cruel como para exigir tanto de mí cuando mi luto apenas comenzaba.

—Deberías agradecerme por haberlo enviado lejos —dijo separándose unos centímetros de mi piel—. ¿O hubieras preferido que se quedara aquí a sabiendas de lo que pasará en este Templo de ahora en adelante?

Temí que pudiese ver mi rostro avergonzado a través de la oscuridad, por lo que bajé la mirada.

—O quizá —continuó con tono amenazante—, ¿debí utilizar otros métodos para deshacerme de él?

Instintivamente, alcé mis brazos hacia su cuello, demostrándole que una medida más drástica no sería necesaria. Mi corazón ya no tenía fuerzas para oponerse a quien me provocaba escalofríos con sus bruscas caricias.

—Acuario cree que te alejo de él, pero se equivoca; fue él quien trató de alejarte de mí. No aceptó que tú me pertenecías desde un principio, Milo de Escorpio.

Selló mis labios con los suyos. Desesperados y demandantes, mi cuerpo sólo pudo ceder ante sus ataques.

Mientras las piezas de mi Armadura caían al suelo, opté por cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en las placenteras sensaciones de mi cuerpo. Mi lealtad estaba con el Patriarca y me convencí de que aquello era lo correcto.

Camus estuvo en lo cierto: esto era lo más fácil, lo más seguro y, sobre todo, lo que estaba destinado a ocurrir desde un principio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No me arrepiento de nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *coff* Y... esta historia salió por inspiración de KiraLira-sama quien comentó sobre un Saga/Arles obsesionado por Miluchis. Originalmente el fic sería un POV de Camus seguido por un POV de Saga, pero preferí juntarlos en un POV de Milo para evitar que se cortara tanto. Quizá en un futuro (probablemente lejano), haga el punto de vista de Saga con otras escenas. Ya veremos, ya veremos. No me pidan lemon, plis. Eso sólo es frustrante para todos. XD
> 
> Sea como sea, espero no lo hayan odiado. Como siempre, quiero agradecer a mi betuchis Afrodita de Escorpio. =3=
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Se me cuidan mucho!


End file.
